


EN VIDEO

by ElectricBeatX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn Video, Public Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Steve y Tony son captados en video siendo muy... amistosos y sin ropa en un callejón, el video se hace viral y lo demás que pasa es... (18+)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	EN VIDEO

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Recuerdan ese hermoso periodo entre Avengers y la era de Ultron donde todo se resumía a los vengadores originales pasando el rato en la torre como una familia? esos eran buenos tiempos :,)
> 
> Este erótico fanfic está ubicado en esa época, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Steve tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Yo tampoco...- Musitó Tony. -¡Nos vemos fantásticos!- El millonario se acarició sus propios bíceps. -Me refiero a ¡mira nuestros brazos! toda esa tortura en el gimnasio definitivamente valió la pena.-

-Tony esto es serio.- el soldado apartó sus manos de su cara para llevárselas al cabello. -¡Fuimos vistos a nivel internacional teniendo sexo!-

-No. Fuimos vistos a nivel internacional teniendo _increíble_ sexo.-

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, quienes estaban sentados a los pies de su cama, miraban con atención las noticias en la TV. El encabezado de la pantalla decía _"Capitán América y Iron man, héroes demasiado unidos"_ y debajo se desarrollaba el origen de la noticia. Steve y Tony estaban fornicando en un callejón de Brooklyn, pixeles cubrían sus genitales pero no el trasero del soldado que se movía y contraía mientras entraba y salía de Tony sin cobertura alguna.

Acababan de llegar de una misión, ambos estaban cansados, estresados y listos para una tarde de dulce sexo y un maratón de Supernatural, definitivamente no se esperaban que al prender la televisión se encontrarían con semejante noticia.

El video en pantalla era de dos días atrás, después de una larga y tediosa reunión de SHIELD, donde Tony no paraba de toquetear a Steve bajo la mesa mientras Mariah Hill hablaba sobre los reportes de sus misiones recientes. Al final de la conferencia Steve tomó de la mano a Tony y lo llevó al callejón más desolado que encontró y sin miramientos comenzó a desnudar al millonario.

Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su osadía.

-¿Qué pensarán nuestros fans?- Se lamentó Steve contra las palmas de sus manos.

-Creo que puedo responderte eso.- Tony sacó su Starkphone de su bolsillo y hurgó en Twitter para mostrarle los comentarios que encontró.

Le pasó el teléfono a Steve. -Esto es lo que piensan nuestros adorados admiradores.-

Steve lo aceptó y de inmediato frunció el ceño al leer las publicaciones.

**_\- Sospechaba que el Capitán la tenía grande ¡pero esa cosa es gigantesca! #Capiconda_ **

**_\- Puede que ese sea el trasero de América, pero el trasero de Tony Stark es el trasero del planeta entero ¡Es perfecto! #IronAss_ **

**_\- Si esa es la arma que te dan en la milicia por defender al mundo ¡Enlístenme en la siguiente guerra! #Referencias_ **

**_\- Lo que daría por estar entre esos dos Daddies #MeGustanMayores_ **

La cadena de comentarios seguía y seguía, algunos graciosos, otros obscenos, a veces ambos, pero todos eran halagos hacia sus cuerpos, hacia su desempeño sexual o hacia la palpable química que compartían.

Por un instante, Steve sintió algo que no esperaba sentir... orgullo mezclado con morbo.

-Llámame loco pero el público no parecía particularmente ofendido, al menos no el noventa por ciento de ellos.-

Steve le regresó el teléfono, Tony lo arrojó hacia la mesita de noche.

-Algunos de estos comentarios me ponen cachondo, si te soy honesto.-

-Tony, esto es enserio, ¿Qué pensarán nuestros compañeros de equipo?-

-Que somos ardientes.-

Steve frunció el ceño.

Tony rió.

-Descuida Cap, es el siglo veintiuno, hay innumerable cantidad de videos caseros y de más en línea sobre celebridades, no es el gran escándalo que podría ser hace un siglo.-

-Somos líderes de equipo, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo acabamos de dar?-

Uno que no sería olvidado, eso era seguro.

El video estaba en la web y aunque Steve no era precisamente un experto en tecnología pero sabía lo suficiente para estar consciente de que una vez publicado, el video había sido inmortalizado en la historia. El internet era algo que ni el mismo Tony Stark podría combatir, incluso si lograra borrar el video de cada página en internet las personas que lo descargaron aun lo tendrían en su posesión.

No había escapatoria.

-Oye cap.-

Steve apartó las manos de su cara y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. -¿Sí, Cabeza de metal?-

-Míralo conmigo.- Dijo simplemente. -Steve, mirémoslo juntos.-

-Tony...- Steve sintió el fuerte pecho de su novio contra su espalda. Se habían desvestido en cuanto entraron a la suite, sabiendo que cualquier prenda sería sólo un obstáculo entre sus pieles.

Steve se sonrojó cuando sintió la erección de Tony restregándose contra su espalda baja.

-Mirémoslo juntos.- Repitió Tony. -Sólo un par de minutos, para saber que tan avergonzados deberíamos sentirnos.-

- _Estoy_ avergonzado.-

Tony rodeó la erección de Steven en su puño.

Su vista se nubló por un segundo.

-Esta parte de tu cuerpo en particular no parece realmente avergonzada.- Susurró contra su oído. -Aunque vaya que está ruborizada.- rió.

Maldición... Tony sabía bien como manipular su deseo.

Steve tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo.- Jadeó. -Sólo los primeros minutos.-

Tony sonrió y le besó el hombro.

-Jarvis, por favor pon nuestro video sexual.-

_-Enseguida señor.-_

El video se reprodujo en la pantalla de plasma.

Steve dejó de respirar.

En el video, Steve y Tony salían a trompicones del edificio, besándose sin detenerse ni un momento, desvistiendo al otro con prisa y torpeza. Steve no pudo evitarlo, Tony lucía absolutamente follable en su uniforme de SHIELD. Tan en control, tan firme. Tony Stark había sido nombrado como el nuevo director de SHIELD y Steve siempre tuvo una fuerte debilidad por los hombres a cargo. Ese condenado uniforme le hacía querer retarlo y a veces le hacía querer someterse a sus ordenes. Tony estaba consciente de ello y en ocasiones, Steve sospechaba que Tony solo aceptó el puesto para excitarlo aún más todos los días.

-Tony...- Gimió Steve viendo la escena en pantalla, sintiendo el puño de Tony acariciando su polla y sintiendo la dura erección de Tony frotándose contra su espalda.

En el video, los dos ya estaban desnudos.

-Piensa en esto, mi Capitán. En este mismo momento, miles y miles de personas están satisfaciéndose viendo este mismo video. Hombres están acariciando sus duras pollas, mujeres están follando sus húmedos coños con sus dedos, parejas están fornicando con este video reproduciéndose en sus pantallas en el fondo.-

Steve imaginó exactamente eso mismo, miles de parejas e individuos satisfaciéndose con ese escenario. Era un pensamiento sucio, inmoral, ¿por qué estaba excitándolo tanto?

-Sube a la cama, Steve. Boca abajo.- Ordenó Tony.

Steve se acostó sobre su abdomen, su erección siendo estrujada bajo el peso de sus propios abdominales. Tony se subió detrás de él y le abrió los glúteos.

Steve gimió quedo cuando sintió el frío lubricante cayendo sobre su entrada y gruñó cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Tony dentro de él.

No le tomó mucho tiempo dilatarse para Tony, tan pronto estuvo listo, Tony entró, enterrándose hasta que Steve sintió sus testículos contra su perineo.

Tony llevó su mano limpia hacia su erección debajo de su peso y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ambos miraban hacia el frente hacia el Steve penetrando al Tony del pasado contra la pared. Follándolo sin piedad ni pudor alguno.

Steve casi no se reconocía a sí mismo.

-Mira lo bien que nos vemos desnudos y contra el otro, mira lo bien que follamos.- Murmuró Tony contra su oído. -Siente lo bien que te follo mientras miramos lo bien que me follaste.-

Steve se contrajo alrededor de Tony y por varios minutos observaron el vulgar video.

-¿Te gusta Steve?- Preguntó Tony con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-Sí.- Admitió. -Sé que no debería, sé que debería sentir vergüenza por nuestro proceder, pero me encanta.-

Tony le besó el cuello.

-Nuestros cuerpos no son algo de lo que debamos avergonzarnos, estábamos en un momento personal y algún pobre bastardo con una cámara vio un poco de acción y la compartió con el mundo.-

-Pero lo hicimos en un lugar público, infringimos la ley, somos criminales.- Steve dijo con más excitación de la que esperaba.

-Entonces llámame terrorista porque estoy por correrme sobre el mayor monumento de Norteamérica, Capitán Rogers.- Tony enterró sus uñas en sus glúteos y empujó fuerte. -Estoy por teñir de blanco el trasero de américa.-

Tony deslizó su mano por las húmedos glúteos del soldado para posteriormente presionarlos alrededor de su entrante y saliente erección, generando mayor presión dentro de Steve.

-Aquí viene mi Capitán. Hagámoslo juntos, terminemos como nuestras versiones del video.-

En el video, Steve le mordió el hombro a Tony y estrujó su erección en ambos puños.

En la vida real, Tony le mordió el hombro a Steve y estrujó su erección en ambas manos.

Steve se corrió dentro de Tony y Tony se corrió dentro de Steve.

Tony se corrió contra la pared y Steve contra el televisor.

El orgasmo terminó tumbándolos a ambos sobre la cama, seguían sintiendo las leves pulsaciones posteriores aun cuando se separaron. Steve miró hacia la pantalla, e incluso sin el audio, pudo leer sus propios labios diciéndole a Tony un "Te amo".

El video concluyó y el televisor se apagó dejándolos en el presente.

-Tony...- Steve jadeó.

-Dígame, Capitán.-

El soldado miró en su dirección con la cara completamente ruborizada por la lujuria y sonrió.

-Hagamos otro video.-

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ya extrañaba escribir Stony :,) y fanfics en general, ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Para más sexo inapropiado los invitó a leer mis novelas originales "Sugar & Daddy" y "Yes Daddy!" en wattpad
> 
> Significaría mucho para mí que les den una oportunidad n-n
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
